publicity_stunt_islefandomcom-20200214-history
December 21
December 21 ''is a film series centering on the events of December 21, a fateful day to the Misfits of Publicity Stunt Isle. The series was planned to use 3D animation (which was used for some scenes in December 21 Part 2), but ultimately the art shifted to 2D animation due to the 3D Paint program not rendering the female characters' hair styles correctly. It is one movie uploaded in three short parts (which count as three separate episodes of the series due to their far-apart upload dates and cliffhanger story structure). '''Development' December 21, 2013 was the day Michael Vogel published a Twitter tweet that ruined the Littlest Pet Shop ''television series. Vogel was later caricatured as Mike Stuntington, and his appearance was based on Michael Vogel's avatar at the time the tweet was discovered in 2017. The December 21 series was created out of a desire to see more wholesome animated family films that kept the attention of little kids and teenagers as well. To create a more life-like animation, 3-D Paint was originally considered but later replaced with the standard 2D Paint due to incorrect rendering (overlapping) of certain hairstyles. The story was originally about a big hoax revolving around Sooney and Danny cuddling for eleven minutes, but was later replaced with the storyline of a different movie (then called "No Misfit's Land") to avoid backlash. '''Plot' Cuddles is invited over to the Huggington family's house by Danny. Sooney is disgusted by Cuddles's smelly socks, as is Winkie. Guardian Angel tells them they might have to travel to the Chamber of Commerce (known only as No Misfit's Land to the Misfits, with the exception of Hatchy). Misunderstanding Winkie's request to wait until Guardian Angel issues an absolute order, Danny joins Cuddles' journey to No Misfit's Land. Sooney screams when he finds out Danny's missing, and Crazy Daisy offers to help him find Danny via Hatchy. One of Mike Stuntington's cabinet holds a Snub Network Luncheon of 2013. Mike Stuntington then appears when his name is called and presents his latest money-making scheme: holding Danny and Cuddles captive. Judy MacHill, the Head Writer, advises Mike Stuntington not to do this but he disregards her advice. The Misfits continue on with their journey, where they encounter various conflicts from a dysfunctional GPS app to Pinch the Crabbit ripping the map she sold to them to Rusty's stall tactic of pooping out his guinea pig pellet and eating it. Eventually, with the power of prayer, Super Hatchy is led by God to the Chamber of Commerce. He pompously declares he found it. Sonya Huggington, not blinded by the Super Aura, reminds Hatchy that God led him to the Chamber of Commerce. After various unsuccessful tactics, Mike Stuntington refuses to free Danny and Cuddles. Outraged, Winkie drops an anvil on their cages, where they are then freed. Trivia Nutmeg Allspice was originally slated to appear. However, this was scrapped because she's a reindeer, which would represent a pagan, secular conception if she were used in a movie titled December ''21. This is VinAils's first appearance. He is not referred to by name, though. Sonya's coat is the exact same outfit that Sonia the Hedgehog wears on ''Sonic Underground. Esther's coat is the same outfit worn by Mindy LaTour on Sonic Underground. This is Russman's first appearance. This is Pinch's first appearance. Guardian Angel's jacket is a blue version of Blaze the Cat's outfit. Hatchy speaks English for the fourth time. This is the first time a guinea pig pellet gag was used. The third portion has SuNic's most recent appearance (at the time period) after Chubby Cheeses. Originally, he was to appear in parts one and two, but he was scrapped due to time constraints. In the scenes he was to star in, Hatchy replaced him because Hatchy is easier to draw. Links to watch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkrRUfpH1CY&t=14s (part 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYQif2RWcI8&t=14s (part 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmF2cMYpLIo&t=5s (part 3) Category:Web Series Category:Feature Films Category:Episodes